The Twelve Days of Shipmas Day 6: Kristanna
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Kristoff and Anna have a picnic on the North Mountain.


**A/N: OMG! I can't believe my aunt kept me from uploading yesterday! Grr... I'm so mad at her, especially because yesterday was my birthday, and I love Frozen like you wouldn't believe! Agh!**

 **Enough of my rant:**

 **On the sixth day of shipmas, the author wrote to me,  
**

 **Anna paired with Kristoff**

 **Something Inside Out(ish)**

 **Some Jaya fluff,**

 **Cute negaishipping**

 **Fluttercord forever**

 **And the greatest ship, Rupphire's OTP!**

 **I don't own Frozen, but I do own the right to ship Kristanna!**

* * *

Anna leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder and sighed happily. The rugged mountain man glanced at her with a smile as he held the reigns guiding Sven. The reindeer shook his head and snorted.

Kristoff let one hand go off of the reigns to hug his girlfriend. She giggled softly.

"So, you never said where on the North Mountains you're taking me," Anna spoke up, breaking the serene silence.

Kristoff just smirked. "And if I did, it would ruin the surprise," he replied.

"Oh, come on!" Anna insisted. "Just tell me and I can at least _act_ surprised."

Kristoff laughed. "Yeah, not happening."

Anna began to pout in response.

Kristoff frowned slightly. "Hey," he said, "you can wait about two minutes, right? Because we're almost there."

The red-headed princess perked up at that sentence. "Oh good!" she exclaimed.

They soon came upon a curtain of ice on willow tree leaves. Playfully, Sven trotted up to them, waving his antlers around; the leaves became entangled over his head.

Kristoff shook his head, chuckling a bit. "So much for that entrance," he said jokingly.

Anna waved it off. "Oh pfffft! At least it was cute!"

Kristoff pulled the reigns of his best friend back a bit, signaling him to come to a hault. The reindeer sat down, wagging his tiny tail. He stuck his pink tongue out, panting excitedly.

Anna and Kristoff jumped off the sleigh, Kristoff holding a small bag stuffed with Sven's favorite treat. He pulled a bright orange carrot and handed it to Sven, who licked it up at once. The labrador-like animal chewed for a bit, then his eyes went wide with realization. He slowly stuck out from his the remaining part of the now-slimy carrot that wasn't mashed up into orange goop.

His human friend held up his gloved hands. "Thanks for the offer, Sven," he told the reindeer, "but I'll pass. Besides, I've got my own food for the winter picnic."

The princess walked around the little area, taking in the scenery. Her boots fell on top of a small, frozen pond next to a frozen waterfall. She gasped, realizing where they were.

"This... This is where we first met Olaf!" she cried with joy, twirling around.

"Like it?" Kristoff asked, walking next to the girl.

Anna turned to him and snorted. "You kidding me?!" she replied. "I LOVE it!"

"Let's get the blanket and basket then."

* * *

The young couple was soon sipping hot cocoa with fluffy, white marshmallows. Well, Anna was practically gulping it down.

"Aah..." she sighed, lowering the cup.

Kristoff snickered, covering his mouth with his hand. Anna stared at him with confusion. "What?" she asked.

He pointed to the area under his nose. "You've got a little something..." he started, trailing off a bit.

Anna looked down hard, then gave him a smirk. "It's a new look I'm working on," she replied, attempting to say it with a deep voice to mimic a man.

Kristoff burst into laughter, spilling his warm drink on the white snow as Anna wiped the "moustache" off her face with her blue mittens.

Kristoff calmed down, taking deep breaths. He looked his girlfriend straight in the eye and told her, "Anna, you know I love seeing you happy, and I wanna see you happy _all_ the time, and today's kind of a special day." He got on one knee and took out a small box from behind him.

Anna gasped in shock, bringing her hands to her mouth. _He's gonna do it!_ she thought excitedly. _He's gonna ask the question!_

"Anna..." Kristoff began. The girl's squeals were muffled by her mittens. She was ready to scream "yes" at the top of her lungs the moment he sounded the 'w.'

The blonde man opened the small box to reveal...

...a bracelet. Smiling, Kristoff exclaimed, "Happy six month anniversery since we met, Anna!"

Anna stared at it, unsure what to think. It wasn't that she hated it, mind you; she thought it was beautiful. It had blue and white snowflake charms along with pink and red flower charms alternating. It's just...not what she was expecting.

Her hands lowered slightly, revealing her diminishing smile. Kristoff frowned. "You don't like it?" he asked sadly.

Anna shook her head with vigor. "Nonono, I-I love it!" she told him. "Just... I was kind of thinking you were going to say something else."

Kristoff tilted his head. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"Well, the way you had it, I thought you would ask- oh, never mind." If Anna learned something from her adventure about six months ago, it was that love takes time. _Oh, well. I can always wait 'till next year!_


End file.
